Peach in Winter
by 4wolfbane4
Summary: Toshiro has always loved Momo, but sometimes, things just don't work in favor of love. He's always loved her, but is that enough? R&R please! oneshot


**A/N: Yay, my next Bleach story! It's another one-shot, mostly because it's 2 AM right now and I don't have the energy to write a story. I hope you all like this story, and it is a Hitsuhina! If you haven't read "A crush on Toshiro" please do. I always enjoy reviews! Thanks R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

**ToshiroXMomo 3**

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-**

Toshiro sighed deeply as he gazed down at the pile of paperwork that crowded his desk. His lieutenant was currently getting drunk somewhere with Renji so once again, he had to do all of the paperwork.

While signing his names on a few more papers and filling out numbers for a couple of files, Toshiro let his mind drift and wander. It didn't take long before his mind got around to the topic of his childhood friend, long time crush, and absolute true love, Momo Hinamori.

He loved her completely, she was just so perfect.

From her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, to her lovely dark hair, she was perfect. He loved her voice, even when she called him 'Shiro-chan'. He loved the fact that her laugh was a music piece and her smile a work of art.

He loved her for as long as he could remember.

However, there was always something in the way.

That damn Sousuke Aizen was always in the way. Toshiro tried to smother his jealousy every time she droned on and on about her "precious" Aizen.

He tried not to burst out and yell at her when she asked him to save her perfect little Aizen.

He tried not to fall into the darkness and lonely abyss when he stabbed her.

"Shiro-chan…why?"

That sentence made him want to die, and to rip Aizen to shreds. He of course went with ripping Aizen to shreds. He felt even worse when he failed at avenging her, and getting Aizen out of her life.

After all that, Toshiro felt horrible about himself.

Toshiro sighed and opened his desk drawer, diving through all the papers and files before finally finding what he was looking for. It was a picture of Momo and him. Actually, there were three pictures. He had a three picture frame, with three pictures, each one with Momo in them. There was one from when they were kids, sitting on the porch and eating watermelon. The next was one of his favorites. It was a picture of him in his captain uniform, green sash and all, and her in her lieutenant uniform. He loved this picture because it showed them even after their childhood, and they weren't as distant with each other in this picture like they were after Aizen first died. The last picture was just of Momo. He loved this one the best because it was just her and solely her. And she was gorgeous.

He once put this out on his desk, but Rangiku saw it and teased him for a week, A WEEK! It wasn't that he was ashamed of Momo and him together, he just didn't want him and Momo being together cause embarrassment for them or have their relationship be considered a joke by some who couldn't believe that the ice cold captain was in love with the perfect peach.

Toshiro sighed and rubbed his hand over his eyes tiredly. God, he loved her. He loved her so much it hurt sometimes.

She was his perfect little peach, his personal angel, constantly saving him from any darkness that threatened to consume his mind, body, and soul. And the only pain he ever felt to the core of his being was seeing her upset. Every tear was a bullet to the chest, and every drop of blood was as if he was dying slowly.

"_Maybe, when you're older and go to the same school as me, I'll call you by your real name."_

"_I'm so, so sorry I didn't trust you Toshiro."_

"_Please, please save Captain Aizen."_

"_Shiro-chan…why?"_

Every word she had ever say touched his heart. Whether it was meaningless as what she ate for lunch, or as heartfelt when she admitted her deepest secrets about herself, Toshiro didn't care, as long as she said it, he listened.

"_Now get back to bed, you're starting to get bags under your eyes."_

"_It's not just Toshiro anymore, it's Captain Hitsugaya."_

"_I come here because; I find it the best place to look at the sky. It brings back a lot of…memories."_

"_Hina…mori?"_

Toshiro sighed as he remembered some of the things he's said to her or about her.

Either way, he loved her so much.

But he was ice and she was his vibrant peach. She was summer and he was winter. He loved her, but right now, he couldn't have her. He would get her someday but for now, he would wait for her.

After all, a peach can't live in the icy winter.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-

**A/N: Yay, it's done. I definitely support this couple 100%. They are just so cute! I thought the last sentenced was a bit cheesy, but I liked it anyways. Anyways, please review! Thank you!**

**R&R please! **


End file.
